Miscellaneous Policies
Air Conditioning: The cost is $15 per month if you use AC in your room. * Alcohol: Alcohol consumption is permitted. And occasionally encouraged. * Bathroom Behaviour: Toilet paper should be replaced by whoever uses it up! Shampoo and conditioner are generally private items. Hair catchers should be used and emptied after each bath or shower. Plungers are there for your plunging enjoyment – don't leave it to someone else! * Bikes: Bikes can be parked outside the house, in the basement, or in your room. * Brooms: Please store with bristles up. * Emergencies: There is a first aid kit in the hallway on the first floor, by the bathrooms * Garden Hose: Please store in a circle. * Guests: Guests are welcome at Brooks! For dinner, please ask the cooks for permission (it’s nice to have a timely notification to make extra food). For a longer stay, if the person is staying in your room, there is no need to ask for house approval. However, you might want to inform people so that they know who the visitor is! For someone staying in a common space, please provide 48 hours notice. For someone staying longer than a week who is eating house food, they must pay for food expenses. * Illegal activity: Illegal activity and/or violation of state and local laws may be grounds for eviction. * Laundry Room Etiquette: Detergent is provided by the house. Clean lint filter in the dryer after each use and refrain from washing or drying after midnight. If you want to use the washer or dryer but find someone else' s clothes there, you can put the clothes in one of the house laundry baskets that are stored in the basement. We have laundry lines, which you're encouraged to use when the weather allows! * Noise: Quiet hours are from 11pm-8am during the week and 12 am to 9am on weekends. Please refrain from loud music or conversation during those times, with the exception of pre*planned house events. Again, please use your discretion and be courteous to your housemates. * Nudity: At this point, the selection of appropriate attire is left up to individual members. However, we will suggest loose guidelines. At a minimum, a normal set of clothing should be worn while cooking, possibly including an apron and chef's hat. At the other end of the spectrum, complete nudity is suggested in the showers in order to facilitate cleaning. (It has been noted that the third floor fire escape is suitable for sunbathing naked.) * Parking: Some parking at the house is available at an additional cost ($17/month). Street parking is also available, and permits are available from the city. * Pets: Pets that are quiet and will live in some sort of container in your room (e.g., goldfish) are generally allowed. Please ask the house first if you'd like to bring in any other pet. Parrots and rabbits have lived here in the past. * Security: Front and back doors should always be locked (including deadbolt on back door). Windows should be secured at night. * Smoking: Smoking is not allowed inside the house. However, people can smoke outside. * Shoes: Muddy, wet or salty winter footwear is not to be worn inside. Please use shoe racks. Shoes are strictly forbidden on the third floor. * Storage: Use the room at the back and on the right as you go down the basement stairs for storage. Be sure to label everything with your name. * Tobacco: The smoking of tobacco products is forbidden indoors. * Use of common areas: Please be courteous of other house members when using common space. The first priority is for activities which can’t be done somewhere else. Category:Handbook